


Tired

by katuen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Non team specific, Scout runs in quickly too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katuen/pseuds/katuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is winter. Sniper is cold and also tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snipers morning

Just another day.  
  
Or at least that is what Sniper had been telling himself. It was just another day of work, then he could get back and just.. Sleep.  
  
The Australian had always lived in his camper, it had everything conveniently to hand and everything had its own place, even space beneath the seating for storage for out-of-season clothing. Where he had recently put his thinner shirts and dragged out the scarf and even a hood to help against the cold which had suddenly closed in on the base. But most of all, it was his _home_.  
  
It was no secret the taller man hated cold weather, what didn't help was how motionless he was as he sat down at a window, not making much of a move. He did occasionally opt for his bow and arrow but his hands still persistently stayed cold and numb. Most times after a match he would be called out on how his ears and nose were several shades more red, mostly teased by Spy.  
  
But the teasing soon died down as it seemed the snow was here to stay, unfortunately for Sniper that wasn't his only problem.  
  
Upon returning to his camper that evening he found the door jammed shut with snow. With some swift kicks he moved enough snow for the man to trudge in and close the door swiftly behind him to keep the cool air out. He then tidied his place up a bit and even read some of the newspaper which he had brought in from the base, even if it was an old one which he'd already read, it was better than nothing to do before soon deciding he might as well head to sleep, climbing up to his bunk and soon tucking himself beneath the covers, closing his eyes.  
  
He was woken up with a knock on his door, the startled Australian managing to slightly shake his van in his sudden movements before frowning at he tried to figure out what woke him. Another knock soon answered his question, trying to scramble out of the bed and down to the ground as he rubbed the sleep out of an eye.  
  
Going over to the door he struggled to open it with his seemingly numb fingers, frowning to meet his interrupter.    
  
"Sniper. You will be late."  
  
A double take from the Sniper proved to the short man that he was obviously not fully awake.  
  
"Spy? What are you doing here? I'm not going to be late."  
  
"If you stay asleep, you will." He tapped his watch to make a point. "Et. You had not appeared to have your coffee."  
  
The Sniper frowned lightly, glancing beside the Spy to look out to the horizon - If he was honest it was lighter than usual, and he rarely over-slept - before looking down to his watch, widening his eyes in surprise as it turned out he only had thirty minutes until he was to be shooting the heads off of the enemy.  
  
"Crickey.."  
  
"Oui. So don't waste your time." The shorter man turned and began to make his exit back towards the base, following his own footsteps in the snow before pausing, glancing back to the other. "And Sniper?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Put on a scarf today."  
  
With a grumble he closed the door to the van, getting ready for the day in record timing and made his way to the base, only managing to secure the scarf around his neck last minute.  
  
Within a few seconds of him placing a foot inside the building he could already hear the arguments from his team  echoing through the building, rubbing his hands together to get some warmth in them as he made his way to the kitchen, intent on getting at least one coffee before the day started.  
  
After some minutes the man was leaning against the counter, both hands wrapped around his mug as he sipped at his coffee, letting out a silent - yet pleased - sigh as it warmed him, only just managing to finish his cup before heading to the locker and grabbing his weapons for the day, making his way to a tower to get into position as the voice counted down over the speakers.


	2. Spys morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning. From Spy's POV

The previous day had seemed to go in a blur. Which although he would never voice the opinion, he was grateful for, as the team had been beaten more than once. He had even been killed by the other Spy and although he did return the favour he would have never liked to have it happen in the first place.  
  
He did suspect the other Spy had been targeting the rest of the team after Sniper donned the razorback for the day, which was unusual for the Australian, but he didn't linger on it for too long.  
  
Now standing outside he was enjoying a cigarette, the cold air making his breath show with every exhale, making him glad he had chosen to wear thicker gloves today as he looked out over the view.  
  
He was interrupted however by a door slamming open, which answered any doubts he had as to why there were no glass doors in the base, followed by the youngest member of the team curiously looking around and pausing as he saw him.  
  
"Yo Spy! You seen Sniper? I thought he might have been having a smoke. I was wondering if I could use his coffee maker."  
  
"Non, I have not. Perhaps you could try the other balcony."  
  
With a nod Scout soon left as quick as he appeared, but as he did a frown crept onto Spy's expression. Stubbing out the used cigarette he made his way down off the balcony and began walking through the snow, pulling out and lighting another cigarette as he made his way around the base.  
  
He made his way up to the campervan, noting the lack of footprints in the snow around it as he did, before knocking on the door.  
  
After a moment of no answer Spy stood up on the small plastic step which was in front of the door, using it to get out from the snow even though he could have been pushed off at any moment if the other man swung the door open.  
  
This time he knocked a bit firmer, three times exactly only to be met with the same silence.  
  
After an exhale of smoke Spy spoke up, directed towards both the door and window of the campervan.  
  
"Sniper. You will be late if you do not wake up this very instance."  
  
As an afterthought he quickly added on. "Are you will not hear the end of it from Soldier."  
  
Again there was no answer and the man pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh as he thought back to the previous morning and how the man had been red in the face from the chill of the air.  
  
He contemplated turning away in that moment but he stayed for a little longer to listen for any signs of the other inside the van, in case he had been ignoring him but when he heard nothing he let out another deep sigh, pressing the cigarette between his lips as he searched through his pockets.  
  
Quickly retrieving out his knife, a paper clip and a pen he got to work on breaking the vans lock. It's nothing he hadn't had to do before, besides what good is a spy if a spy can't even break a lock, but he thought this option was the better option compare to possibly breaking a window to gain entry.  
  
After five minutes Spy smiled in triumph as the door made a small clonk as it finally unlocked, tucking his make-shift tools back into their respective pockets and took a drag of his cigarette before flicking it out into the snow. Afterwards taking the handle of the door and opened it as he walked in, closing it behind himself to the keep the cold out.  
  
Or so he thought. Spy quickly frowned as the temperature inside the campervan was not much warmer than outside. If he didn't know better it was maybe even colder with a draft that made its way through. Quickly adjusting his sight to the darkness inside the home he scanned the area until he looked up to the bunk, seeing a small mound of covers.  
  
"Sniper."  
  
He walked up cautiously, well aware of the fact he could still be attacked if he caught the other by surprise.  
  
"Mundy."  
  
He sighed inwardly before placing a hand on what he figured was Snipers shoulder above the covers, the small grumble that was rewarded was much quieter than he excepted.  
  
"If you are still asleep bushman, I will personally throw you out into the snow to wake up."  
  
"No.."  
  
Spy froze before shaking his head, peeling back the covers.  
  
"So you are awake, why have you not gotten-"  
  
He had moved and pressed a hand to the others man forehead, stopping his sentence as he noted how the other man was much cooler, pulling his hand back and instead found one of Snipers hands, pressing the back of his hand to it and found it was the same conclusion despite the man wearing his normal clothes even in his bed.  
  
Before Spy could speak again Sniper had pulled the covers back around him, curling up beneath them with a small shiver going down his back, mumbling some complaint which was half-directed to the other man.  
  
"Sniper.. You are freezing. Do not go back to sleep."  
  
He punctuated his sentence by poking the man on the forehead to urge him awake. Sniper managing to open his eyes in annoyance and look to the culprit.  
  
"I'm just tired.."  
  
"You are cold. Get up and get inside the base."  
  
He tugged on both the covers and the man to urge him up, but what he didn't expect was his hand to be swatted away by the Australian who promptly turned over, facing away from him.  
  
"Mundy. I will drag you to the base if I must."  
  
And with that, Spy held onto the other man, along with the covers and dragged them both off the bed. He did have to admit the other was taller than him and at first he struggled to get a good grip - without outright dropping him on the floor.  
  
Sniper complained half heartedly as he was moved away from the slight warmth of the bed but did not have the energy to do anything more, nearly falling back into a small slumber, letting his head fall down against Spy's shoulder, only just registering the curse and falter of the smaller mans struggle to hold him.  
  
Spy continued to let out the odd small curses, which were all in his native tongue as he struggled to get out from the van and after knocking over various objects, including an empty glass and Snipers hat - he huffed a complaint.  
  
"Your home is a mess. But; my apologies."  
  
He reached for the hat and placed it on top of Snipers head before making his way to the door and opened it with his elbow. Trying his best to not fall out from it he stepped down gingerly and held the other man closer, the last thing Sniper needed was to fall into the snow.  
  
Taking a step down into the snow he shivered himself as he nudged the door to the van back closed, starting to make his way towards the base.  
  
He walked through one of the doors and walked down one of the hallways, from the sounds of echoes it sounded like the rest of the team were trying to burn down the kitchen in an attempt to make something edible, causing the man to shake his head as walked into a small room and made his way over to a chair.  
  
Spy slowly placed the other man down into the chair, making sure he was comfortable before turning his attention to the small fireplace and got to work on getting it going. It took some minutes but when it did start to burn steadily he smiled and let his own hands warm up for a moment.  
  
"Thanks mate."  
  
Turning his head around quickly to the other man he saw he was sitting forward a bit more, holding his hands out to be closer to the source of warmth, although he did still look tired he did look like he had some colour back into his face.  
  
"You can't stay in your van in winter."  
  
"It was winter-proofed... Just..."  
  
"This is not Australia."  
  
Sniper only let out a small grumble to agree, closing his eyes as he began to feel warmer, only to jump as he felt a small embrace from behind, eventually relaxing as it meant no harm and he was hugged from behind the chair.  
  
"Are you any warmer now, bushman?"  
  
A small smile spread on Snipers lips as he nodded.  
  
"I am now."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no writer, nor do I have a Beta of any sort so if you find any mistakes or errors let me know and I'll try to improve it.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
